Naruto's Cloak
by Dante Kelsae
Summary: After Sasuke and Naruto's fight in the Valley of the end naruto finds a new way to use his chakra. Rated for language so i can swear


Naruto's Cloak

Summary: After Sasuke and Naruto's fight in the Valley of the end naruto finds a new way to use his chakra.

A/N: my first naruto fanfic dont have a Beta so expet writing errors

A/N 2: I dont kow if anyone has dont this before so just incase i wanted to put this here if anyone has read a story like this ask me and i will go to that person and request permishion to continue this story oh and naruto i gonna have a huge amont of chakra refer to guide below his chakra will be as dense as the five tails when he reaches 13 and with more chakra than a kage which is about one tail in size but with Human density naruto will have more chakra avaiable to him than the six tails and for those who dont realise size and density are two different things tho i expect most people to know this by the end naruto will have about the same amount of chakra as the nine tails but only slightly over half the density of it if any one want my math just ask

chakra density

Human - most Human chakra is the same density with a few exceptions

Uzumaki - most Uzumaki chakra is two times as dense as other Humans some even three times denser

Summons - for the most part Summons chakra is 3 times denser than a Humans but they generally have a huge amount more

Bijuu - each Bijuu has a differend chakra density this is how much against a Humans

one tails is 4 times denser

two tails is 5 times denser

three tails is 7 times denser

four tails is 9 times denser

five tails is 13 times denser

six tails is 15 times denser

seven tails is 18 times denser

eight tails is 21 times denser

and the nine tails is 24 times denser

for those who dont understand if a Human had the same amount of chakra as the one tails the beast would still be worth 4 times of the Human

Start

The sky was bright with the sun shining down on the walls of Konoha the village hidden in the leaves and children could be heard laugthing and playing but this day was not a joyous day for all.

Naruto was a short spikey haired blond boy with shining ocean blue eyes and three wisker like marks on his cheeks. Not that you could tell from looking at him right now his head was almost completly coverd in bandages with only one eye visible.

Naruto was currently laid in a hospital bed thinking about the fight he had with his now traitorous team mate. Currently he was remembering when the kyuubi's chakra had formed around him he had caught a glimps of himself in the water below and saw how he looked to be shrouded by the outline of a fox. He could remember how much faster and stronger he was when that had happend and was wondering if there was a way for him to replicate it himself as he had been at least 50% faster than normal and twice as strong.

He knew he wouldn't be able to replicate it on his own so was planning on asking Jiraiya about it and if he couldn't help maybe Tsunade could. Unfortunately for now he was stuck in Konoha Shinobi Hospital so he couldn't do anything this upset him quite a bit as usually he would of healed by now he'd been in here a whole day since getting healed. He would probably be out of there tomorrow or at least he hoped he would he couldn't stand doing nothing all day.

One Day Later

Naruto was stretching as he left the hospital doors he stopped for a moment and took in a deep breath just enjoying his freedom. Suddenly he got a serious look on his face and headed to the hot springs in search of his perverted sensei he knew that would be the most likely place to find him.

Naruto was right when he arrived he found his sensei on the ground battered and bruised Naruto quikly slapped Jiraiya to wake him up.

"Hey pervy sage wake up i need your help with an awesome new technique I wanna make" Naruto enthusiastically shouted

"Not now kid can't ya see I just got the shit kicked outa me" Jiraiya groaned back

"hey what the hell are you talking about I've seen you get up after something like this plenty of times and besides this technique has huge potential" Naruto angrily shouted at Jiraiya

"Shesh kid no need to get so loud I'll help but creating a technique can take up a huge amount of time if I help and you abandon the technique before it's done or befor at least a year workiing on it then I wont be helping you with another understand why should I waste my time if you aren't dedicated to putting your time and effort into it" Jiraiya replied casually

"Hehe I'll have this technique working way before a year pervy sage belive it" Naruto shot back

"So what is this so called aweome technique then?" jiraiya asked

"I thought of it after my fight with sasuke while I was in the hospital for a WHOLE DAY can you belive it they kept me in the-"

"Naruto get back to the technique (jutsu from now on easier and faster to write) already" jiraiya scolded

"Oh right sorry pervy sage anyway while I was fighting Sasuke the fox's chakra surronded me in the shape of a fox and my speed and strength increased a whole lot now that I think about it attacks from sasuke seemed to do less too anyway I want to recreate that but with my own chakra" naruto finishes

"Bwahahahaha thats a good one kid do you know how much chakra that would take I've probably got enough to form it but at the rate the chakra would bleed away not for very long maybe twenty seconds" Jiraiya finishes still chuckeling slightly

"What the hell do you mean it'll bleed away?" Naruto asked

"The chakra wouldn't hold together no ones ever been able to make chakra hold together at that level before. I dont think even the 4th hokage could do it and he created the rasengan which can be considered similar even if you could it would take years to develope it took the 4th three year to create the rasengan so i'm teling you you wouldnt be able to do it I dont even want you to try you could kill yourself using that much chakra" jiraiya said back seriously

"But if you were gonna try how would you start" Naruto asked desperately

"Huh i guess i'd start by trying the rasengan without the shell around it" jiraiya replied thoughtfully

"Huh what shell?" Naruto asked confused

"you mean you don't make a shell around the rasengan?" Jiraiya replied

"Nope my clone keeps it all in line no shell what so ever didn't even know i was supposed to" Naruto said back

"No wonder you cant do it one handed brat you were never doing it right try doing it right now one handed with a shell" Jiraiya orderd naruto

Naruto looked at his hand and went through his normal rasengan steps adding in a shell around it and there in naruto's hand a complete rasengan appeared. Naruto wasn't satisfied though and to make sure he slammed it into the wal... The wooden devider of the hot springs Naruto disappeared a log in his place not sticking around to see the results of smashing into the Woman's side of the hot springs. Jiraiya on the other hand wasn't as lucky by the time he realised it was much too late.

""

"Maybe I shoulda brought pervy sage with me? Nah" Naruto thought outloud

Training ground 7, two hours later

"Ok brat this project you wanna attempt is huge the best way for you to do it would probably be to feel exactly how your clone and you working together keep the rasengan together that will probably take a while and may not even be possible you dont want to be wasting time like that s-"

"What it's gonna take a while so I should just quit no way I'll get this done no matter how long it takes" Naruto interupted

"Actually brat if you would let me finish I was gonna give you a way to cut down the amount of time it will take but if you dont wanna know tha-"

"what no you gotta tell me you just gotta" Naruto screams

"fine create a shadow clone for me Naruto" Jiraiya replies

Naruto puts his hands into the cross seal for his shadow clone jutsu and in a puff of smoke a perfect clone appears beside him. Jiraiya motions for the clone to follow him just outside of Naruto's hearing range and then puff the clone goes up in smoke.

"Hey you old prevy bastard theres no way i'm a masochist" Naruto shouts in Jiraiyas direction

Suddenly Jiraiya appeares beside him "Ha i bet you don't even know what one is" Jiriaya yells back

"Yea I do it's someone who gets off on being hurt you just told me... Uh wait no you just told my clone how the hell do I know?" Naruto confusedly asked Jiraiya

"Ok first of all the reason your a masochist is because your crushing on that Sakura girl and alot of the time she hits you but you keep going back for more and the reason you know is because what ever a shadow clone learns so does the peron who used the Jutsu" Jiraiya finished with a smug smile lighting up his face

"Awesome with the shadow clones I'll be able to get this down no problem" Naruto screams out in overwhelmed excitement

"shadow clone jutsu" naruto yells hands in a familiar cross seal around one hundred shadow clones appearing

"alright you guys know what to do go get started already" Naruto yelled

"Wait Naruto you should remember this it's important when you have more than 5 clones working for a long time you should dispel them in groups of 10 every 30 seconds add 30 seconds for every hour so if they have been there 4 hours release 10 every 2 minuets other wise you could end up brain dead i suggest dispelling them all every two hours and starting again" Jiraiya cautioned

"Thanks pervy sage I got no problem if I need any more help I know where to find ya unfortunately" Naruto calls as he starts concentraiting on his arm to begin his training.

END

A/N hope you enjoyed most chapters will probably be this long and I have a lot on so updates wil be sparse at best


End file.
